


幕末浪漫谭

by kumahazel



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumahazel/pseuds/kumahazel
Summary: 当年施一饭恩的孱弱男孩踩着自己尊严与天真在江户吉原杀出生路，成了如今艳名远扬的花魁，中岛健人在一颦一笑间倾倒众生。彼时人人喊打，在泥泞尘埃中翻滚的弃儿则舍弃了姓名与情感被琢磨成这乱世刀光剑影中的“人斩”，菊池风磨任人驱使地屠宰着上位者眼中的异己。纷争动乱的幕末时代里花魁与剑客的浪漫谭。
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento, Matsushima Sou/Sato Shori
Kudos: 12





	幕末浪漫谭

#一个落入俗套的故事。  
#时代剧  
#落魄武家磨×吉原花魁健

*  
“これ、あげるよ。”

一碗清可见底的水摆在了满身泥泞的男孩面前，耷拉的眼皮看不清声音的主人，朦胧中只有一片青色在眼前晃动，极度的饥饿使他意识涣散。

在昏厥的前一刻他感受到手中被塞入了一个软软的物事，好像是绀碧色的手绢包裹着的一个热腾腾的烤饭团。

梦中也不能安生地反复回忆着家破人亡的火光、父亲母亲的悲鸣、要好的家仆生命消亡前对他的忠诚、灼烤的温度，刀剑刺入皮肉的质感和留下的声音。

“喂，醒醒！醒醒！”好像仍然是昏迷前那个声音，“你怎么还睡在这里啊，快把水喝了吧，早上给你的饭团也没吃呢，都已经凉透了。”小脸上两颗兔齿极为可爱地展露在他眼前，吐露陌生的关切。

被唤醒的菊池风磨警惕地躲闪着他的接触，无声地抗拒着手上的饭团。

“喂，中岛快走了，お兄様在催了。”狐狸脸的男孩走过来拉扯着“小兔子”，童声清脆“哪里来的小乞丐，长得还是够看的，你要带他回去么？”

“不了吧，お兄様可不喜欢这种凶巴巴的小孩子，就说我马上就来！”

“快吃了吧，没毒的。看起来也是和我一样无父无母的孩子啊，呐，这是我好不容易攒下的一点钱，只能分你一点哦，够去找个匠人作学徒的学费了。”塞了几枚宽永通宝在菊池的手中，“没事可千万别往浅草寺（①）瞎跑哦，会被人抓住的！”

只是撂下只言片语，小兔子就蹦蹦跳跳地朝着远处跑去了。

攥着手里绀碧色的手巾和几枚冰凉的铜钱，十代的菊池第一次对这座陌生而繁华的江户城有了一点点的好感。

*

大仇得报，因为帮助将军剜去了心头大患，菊池一跃成为江户城里炙手可热的新贵，一时之间门庭若市。

无论来访之人带来的是垒砌的金银阿堵物，还是精工细作远渡重洋的“唐物”，螺钿的琵琶，盈盈如水的瓷器，又或是大师的水墨书画，孤本经卷，这位新贵从来都只用他那双下垂眼随意地瞥几眼，也不说收下，也不说拒绝，让好些不请自来的人尴尬到不知如何开口打点关系。

于是在市井街坊间流传着种种说法，说这新贵看不上那些大名权贵献上的一般珍宝，说他家财万贯其实早有将军赏赐的无数舶来珍品所以才不屑一顾，说他少年时代背负家仇一直隐藏在市井作铁匠学徒，寻找机会刺杀仇人，还说他有些不为人知的癖好，说他其实好男风，说有人看到他与吉原町高島屋的某位太夫交好曾一夜壕掷百两（②），林林总总，难辨真假。

但事实就是，少有人能投其所好，一步登天的菊池风磨就此成了江户城里极为难啃的一块肥肉。

*

在一次武家的宴飨上，菊池风磨久违地放松下来，虽然面上仍是往常那副玩世不恭的样子，却早就大喇喇地敞开了和服的胸襟吃起酒来，酒过三巡。借着醉意，很久都不曾如此畅快，他打破了以往的禁律，如席上的他人一般搂过旁边作陪的游女戏耍。

忽地对上一双惊慌的眸子，清澈地倒映出自己此刻微醺的模样。

“大人，尝一口这酒如何？”与眼神的清澈不符的是，这游女面颊上泛着艳丽的光泽，劝他更进一杯。

熟悉感如排山倒海的浪潮将此刻已经名利双收，前途无量的菊池打回原形，成了十年前逃亡至江户城的那个肮脏乞儿，而蹦蹦跳跳走远的小兔子则破茧成蝶，成了名噪一时的花魁。

自久别重逢以来，他经常造访中岛健人所在的高島屋，毫不在意流言和所谓的“武士不得入吉原”的规定，不若那些用头巾包裹偷摸进吉原寻乐的武家子弟，他就这样不作任何变装地堂而皇之去拜访年少时的恩人。

视禁律如无物是因为他觉得，遭遇磨难蛰伏多年，一朝功成然后所得的今日成就，就是为了能够坦然拥抱喜欢的人。

和中岛健人相处时，他从不带一个家仆。

或是和他对坐下将棋，或是观赏他的茶道，品一杯上好茶汤，或是看他插花，或是就这样静静地看他在镜前净面梳妆，菊池从不僭越，好像不是到吉原来花钱买*春的客人，而是中岛健人久别的友人。

他只是想从陪伴中找回彼此失去的十年，通过习惯中岛的一切，在他既成的生活轨迹中蛮横地切开一个口子，然后把自己变成他生活的一部分。

他爱绀碧色与海水纹，他不爱施脂粉，却独爱淡紫色的眼影，他极为珍惜自己的容颜，他已经是吉原里等级最高的“太夫”（花魁），节日庆典总喜好牡丹装饰的艳丽振袖。

那他是否爱自己呢？

请问中岛健人是否爱他菊池风磨呢？

*

俯瞰江户城，再也没有比吉原更轻视尊卑贵贱的地方了。

夏日接踵而来，而吉原的花火祭典久负盛名。

——“明晚，君可愿与我同游花火大会？”菊池用平常的语气问出，小心翼翼地掩藏起自己的试探。

——“有何不可，我今年还未有邀约呢，大人。”中岛落子无悔，棋盘上胜败已分。

江户城的夏日祭典与一百多年的后世几无差别，小摊小贩在道路的两侧摆出廉价却富有节日气氛的玩意，花样甚多的玻璃珠和面具，卖相诱人的苹果糖与人形烧，还有如投壶掷骰一类的游戏。

人群纷杂中，菊池准确地抓住了中岛的手，然后紧紧地攥住不放。他第一次感受到了原来这插画泡茶熏香无不精专的修长手指，握在手中是这样温暖的触感。

中岛在捞金鱼的游戏前停下了脚步，菊池会意，连忙从财布中掏出几枚铜钱扔给一旁笑盈盈的商贩。  
撩起衣摆蹲下来，拿起了纸网。

在看着菊池三番五次的失败后，中岛健人终于忍不住开口。“应该这样啊，大人。”清亮声音含着笑意，青年挽起绮丽的衣袖作了示范。

而当平常对权贵都不屑一顾的人如献宝一样将好不容易捞起的金鱼捧到自己面前时，中岛心动了。

他不是不知道菊池的心意，虽然这个人用不屑一顾的眼神和放声大笑的纵情来掩盖自己的真心，但在面对自己时这个人是真实的，不加伪装的。只是卑贱如尘埃的出身和长年累月的训练，让他不敢奢望。

游女只是江户时代最低贱的东西，是工具，是摆设，是商品，是一切用以交换金钱的东西，唯独不能是人。

在不长不短的游女生涯中从不动心的中岛忍不住被这个和自己的生活、阅历、等级、身份相差甚远的人那一份真心的赤诚所感动，他在暖融融的夏天夜晚听到了冰块碎裂的声音，有什么东西在慢慢溶解和重塑。

冲动使他抛却了身份与禁锢，使他控制不住地俯下身来用嘴唇触碰菊池的脸颊，给予一个奖励的轻吻。

如果菊池他知道了这十年的真相呢？他还敢不敢付出这份真心？

*

五官分明的脸庞上被飞溅上的猩红血滴添了八分妖冶，略厚的唇不若往常那样魅惑地挑起弧度，而是紧绷着下抿，目光比手中的刀更冷、残酷。

熟稔的刀法，伤口翻卷而起的诡异姿态，面不改色地擦拭着刀刃。厚重高耸的发髻已经在厮杀中被打散，凌乱而不失美感。和服上大朵大朵的牡丹被染上血色，更极致绚丽地绽放。

菊池风磨错愕地凝视着此刻肃杀却惊艳的中岛健人，原来用了这么长时间他才能勉强探得眼前这个人的一点真面目——他从来都不是被吉原花街这华丽的囚笼所禁锢的金丝雀，他明明是冷眼看着这纸醉金迷却能独身之外的鹰隼，拥有摄人心魄、无心冷清的美丽。

此刻，相识的第十年仍然问不出的话就这样被吞进无声的沉默中，前一刻还残留的温存在血雨腥风的夜晚一扫而光。

菊池的错愕只停留了几秒便重新戴上的面具，有条不紊地命令等在屋外的家仆进来处理残局。

“怎么了？今晚不继续吗？”中岛健人用昂贵的绸缎擦干净脸颊上的鲜血，然后一如往常地求欢。

“今晚不太平安，你好好休息。”匆匆穿戴好衣物，菊池闪身离开那间虽然充满熏香和暧昧气氛的房间，为了那个问题而积攒了很长时间的勇气在这一瞬间溃败，他发现如今声名大噪的太夫中岛健人，和落魄时对自己施一饭恩的小兔子中间隔了一大段他不曾参与过的时光，就像一道跨也跨不过的河流生生斩断了他的一腔热情。

他不知道十年间的他经历了什么才从当初眼神清澈愿意对路边弃儿伸以援手的男孩成长成现在的鲜血浸染也不改颜色的一代花魁。明明已经有肌肤之亲却仍然不敢触碰真相，一层薄薄的面纱掩盖住的残酷真相让踩着尸骨一路攀登权利的菊池风磨也感到畏惧，何谈开口说爱。

*

——“幕府的时代要过去了啊，倒幕派的风头太劲了，从上次的暗杀来看，他们早就盯上了你我。”从中岛的房间窗户能远远地眺望到吉原町前的浅草寺，因为时局动荡所以香火并不兴隆，有点奄奄一息的味道，“将军已经被逼到了绝境，他对我有大恩，我必须帮他。”

——“那做完这一次，我们就走吧，走得远远的，是远渡海外也好，找个无人知晓的村野也好，我只想和你一起。”

——“好。”简单而干脆，没有迟疑。

——“那，我等你回来。”

远行的青年，宽阔的背影承载了武士的坚毅和恋人柔情。

吉原町街口唯一一株八重樱在春风的吹拂下洒下漫天的浅粉色泪珠，视死如归的孤胆和绝处逢生的希望在这一刻夕阳的映衬下矛盾地共存着。

——おいて。  
微凉的脸颊上印上一个浅尝辄止的吻。菊池很少吻他，即使情到浓时也只是用低哑的声音呼喊着他的名字然后在他耳鬓脖颈上留下痕迹从不触碰唇颊这类禁区。

中岛健人感受到对方那没有说出口的告白，略去生离死别的哀痛，轻比羽毛的触感传递着自尊不允许菊池说出的怯意。他们避而不谈两个人之前的不快，毕竟十年的真相比不得当下的生离死别。

——等我回来，然后夏天的时候再陪你看花火。

黄昏的吉原尚未从白昼的沉睡中苏醒，稀疏的行人与游女，挡不住町前伫立之人的眼神，他目送着那身影消逝在落日的尽头，然后陷入出神的沉思：既然去的人他不后悔，那等的人为何要陷入无休止的自怨自艾中？

中岛优雅地抬起左手整了整刚刚被早春的风拂乱的前发，翩翩然转身掀开茶屋的暖帘，随意地仿若送别一个无关紧要的路人。

——他也许明天就回来，他也许永不归来。

*

那一天吉原花街曾经红极一时的“高島屋”因未知原因燃起大火，那位多少武家子弟、大名商绅豪掷千金也不能得见一面的花魁也就此销声匿迹。

此时此刻，在远离吉原的一座木栈桥上伫立着一道绀碧色的身影，一把素面和纸伞，肩上一个海水纹的包裹，眺一眼浓烟滚滚的远处，便轻装简行地启程，头也不回地离开禁锢了自己二十四年之久的金丝囚笼。

有人说高島屋的花魁葬身在火海，因为倒塌的灰烬中勉强能辨认出他房中精致的织锦和服，箱匣中的螺钿珠宝堆叠在一起被烧得只剩轮廓，也有人说未见尸骨，不能轻言生死，所以宁可相信那幕府末年在吉原花街留下传奇的男子一定和他相好的公卿为了躲避世俗，借此契机出逃，浪迹天涯。

*

“你知道么，最近聪和我说，南边有消息——有人见到了和他长相相似的人生活在濑户内海的一个村子里。”佐藤胜利老僧入定般地喝了一口茶，然后在中岛健人的心上扔了一颗炸弹。

做木材生意起价的松岛屋，如今已经是产业遍布关东的大商贾，来自松岛屋继承人的消息确实有不少可信度。

濑户内海的涛声沙沙地撩动着中岛健人平静了多年的心绪，他只是怀抱着憧憬想去寻找那个人。

——“打扰了，请问这附近可有姓菊池的人家？”

——“约莫是没有的，鄙人在此偏乡僻壤已住了有七八年，还从未听过菊池这姓呢。”只见那低头插秧的男人抬眸，用陌生却和善的眼神望着他回答，“这里少有外人往来，小生还是这村子几年来唯一一个外人呢。“

中岛呆呆地望着这熟稔的面孔，他听到了自己十年来每一天都在计数等待菊池风磨归来的那块钟表慢慢破碎的声音，情绪维持不住冷静。

——“你.....”

一道伤疤由左眼角直直地横亘在曾经好看的脸颊上，割裂了那棱角分明的下颌，平添几分凶险与杀意，可是脸上羞涩却开朗的笑容却违和地打破了这冷情。

“爸爸！！”稚气童音打破了此时的尴尬，一个小小的团子扑过来倒进男人的怀里，男人笑逐颜开地将那样貌举止均酷肖他本人的团子举起，一时沉浸在父子相聚的欢乐中竟忘了旁边陌生人的存在。

却不知这温馨如画的情景刺痛了陌生过客的双眼。

多余的人悄悄地远离，不让真实的情感泄露一分，来时的满怀憧憬转化成了遍体鳞伤的悲哀。踏上了归途，却不知何以为家。

*

此生在世，得见他娶妻生子入平常人家，得一世安好，足矣。

便就此放手罢，既然那人已经将过往忘却，他又何必带着那经年风化的伤悲去打扰。夕阳黄得发红，渲染着青青稻田和已经走远的人影，一览无余的地平线没有起伏地刻画不出他此时的心结。

相识于微时的怜意是真，别后重逢的山盟海誓是真，烟花下的笑颜是真，目送他别离入虎穴，一去不复返时是真，而此刻选择放手相忘也是真。

那此刻眼窝止不住流淌的泪是真还是假？

情殇如不见血却刀刀致命的杀招，生生割开已经愈合的疮疤，给人五脏六腑火烧的疼，口腔里十年满溢的苦涩。

十年前的吉原大火焚毁了作为“游女”的中岛健人，十年后原野中相逢却不识的菊池风磨亲手摧毁了作为“情人”的中岛健人，这一刻他不知道他还能是谁，游女离了吉原，等待的人永不归来，就像当年菊池夏日花火祭上买来送他的金鱼，离了水，便无法存活长久。

这十年，依赖着还能再见上他一面的信念苟活，那么后十年呢？此后余生呢？

中岛健人不知道答案，只是望着远处新升起的朝阳露出一丝微笑，感受不到身体夜行的疲惫，此刻的释然，安心和怀缅杂糅在一起包裹着他，赖以支撑的爱人已经不在了，那只能独赏这一刻崭新的世界与光芒。

光芒在下沉，恍惚中他看到了那年的夏日祭典，菊池捧着捞出的金鱼笑眼盈盈地递给他看，眉眼里俱是满足与欢喜。

不知这一刻，你可看得到我胸膛中这颗心脏为谁而跳动？

①1657明历大火后，幕府将吉原游廓从原日本桥迁至浅草寺后面的农田

②：一两约等于现在12万日元，哇研究了下吉原的“玩法”感觉和现在的牛郎店差不多的规则hhh比如一旦指名就不能更换，除非出于双方自愿，还有和现在一样都，很，贵，可见霓虹的历史传承2333

③“心中”：现代日语意思是自杀，不过江户时代原指武士道的殉情之道，字面大约来自“剖心”多指家主家仆之间畸形（就是给人大大的脑补空间www）的忠诚，后来也流传到民间异性恋中有作殉男女之情的说法。本文本来是想借着吉原和幕末时代做一个完全杜撰的故事但总要事先查查时代资料，结果发现还真的有武士阶级与吉原游女的心中事件，“外记绫衣心中事件”——算是歪打正着吧，嘻嘻。

**Author's Note:**

> #本科研型写作选手最近对幕末到近代都十分感兴趣！  
> 这篇脑洞其实形成有蛮久了，但真正开始写其实只准备了一个月，本来打算写成长篇的，但是想来想去都只有几个画面。  
> ——来自一个身上插满了flag的无能写手。
> 
> #以后想到哪就写到哪好了！
> 
> #一切以努力更文为目标！


End file.
